Digimon Frontier: La guardiana de la vida
by EldarienLaureriel
Summary: ¿Que solo había 10 Guerreros Legendarios? Mirei Amano conocía sobre los Digimons, sin embargo nunca penso que los seres humanos se pudieran convertir en uno. Tras recibir un extraño mensaje de texto se encuentra en la estación de trenes que la lleva al Digimundo, ahora junto a los demás niños elegidos tendrá que ayudar a salvar el Digimundo. KojixOC
1. Prologo

Prologo

Me mire al espejo y pase mis dedos por mi rubio cabello tratando de arreglarlo sin éxito alguno. Bufé desesperada. Camine hasta mi cama donde se encontraba una caja con mis cosas de aseo personal y saque un cepillo, esto era lo que pasaba por no desenredar mi cabello después de salir de la ducha.

Comencé a desenredar mi enmarañado cabello mientras miraba mi habitación. Hacía unos días que había llegado de Odaiba y sentía que aun faltaba mucho por desempacar, deje el cepillo en el tocador y mire la fotografía que estaba en mi escritorio. Una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos azules grisáceos estaba posada en esa fotografía junto a dos niños y una niña.

— Si solo supieran cuanto los extraño — susurre. Los recuerdos de la discusión de unos días atrás invadieron mi mente haciéndome perderme en mis pensamientos por unos segundos. La puerta de la habitación sonó un minuto después, negué con la cabeza y camine hasta el espejo para terminar de tratar salvar mi cabello.

— Mirei ¿puedo pasar? — La voz de mi padre pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Sí, adelante esta abierto — La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre no mayor de 45 años de cabellos castaños oscuros y bellos ojos color avellana, camino hacía mi y me sonrió.

— Pensé que aún estarías durmiendo — comentó soltando una risita. Lo miré extrañada. ¿Seguir durmiendo?

— Son las 2 de la tarde Hideaki — Mi padre me miró tristemente pero con una sonrisa, sabía que le entristecía el hecho de que llevando cuatro días viviendo con él bajo su mismo techo aun no me atreviera a decirle papa.

— Anoche te dormiste muy tarde desempacando por lo que pensé que querrías despertar tarde hoy, y sabes que me puedes decir papa Mirei — Asentí y lo miré, él suspiro y camino hacía la salida de mi habitación — Ahora trabajare hasta tarde, tengo que revisar unos exámenes y evaluar a unos alumnos. Hay un poco de Teriyaki y Onigiri en el refrigerador por si te llega a dar hambre, también te deje un poco de dinero y las copias de las llaves del departamento por si quieres salir a pasear — Asentí de nuevo pero sin articular palabra, solo mirándolo.

Él camino hasta mi nuevamente y besó mi frente — Te quiero Mirei, nos vemos en la noche — Salió de mi habitación y a los segundos escuche como una puerta se cerraba a lo lejos.

— Gracias Hideaki — comente en voz baja sabiendo que él ya no me escucharía.

Camine hasta la sala y encendí la televisión, realmente no había pensado en que iba a hacer el resto del día, después de pasar las últimas 72 horas y media limpiando y acomodando mi habitación, no quería volver a encerrarme ahí adentro durante un buen rato. Tomé la cobija que estaba en el respaldo del sillón y me tape con ella, la película que encontré recién comenzaba así que decidí terminar de verla.

— ¡No, no entres allí! ¡Te van a atrapar genio! — chille al ver que el protagonista se dirigía a un callejón sin salida. La siguiente escena me hizo gritar más — Ay, te lo dije. Que desastre de película — Tome el control remoto y apague la televisión, me levante del sillón y camine directo al refrigerador. Saque el Teriyaki y lo metí al microondas para que se calentara.

— Vaya si que es algo tarde, no pensé haber pasado tanto tiempo viendo la televisión — El reloj de la cocina marcaban las 5:00 pm, el microondas pito cuando termino de calentar la comida; sin embargo el sonido de un celular interrumpió mi camino al microondas. — ¿Eh?, un celular esta sonando pero... no se parece nada al mio, tal vez Hideaki dejó olvidado el suyo. Bueno, ¿qué mas da? — emprendi mi camino hacia el microondas nuevamente pero de nuevo otro sonido de celular me interrumpió en el proceso. Escuche el sonido apenas un segundo y reconocí que era el mio.

— Ese si es mi celular — corrí hasta mi habitación pensando que tal vez sería mamá o alguno de mis hermanos, sin embargo lo que encontré en la pantalla no era precisamente el nombre de alguno de mis conocidos — ¿pero que es esto? — La pantalla mostraba un texto con dos opciones de respuestas ''Si'' y ''No'' — ¿Deseas comenzar?... ¿Uh? — lo pensé por un segundo y suspire — Bueno no veo por que no, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer el resto del día — comenté resignada y presione la opción que marcaba la respuesta ''Si''.

_''__**Mirei Amano. El juego para decidir tu futuro ha empezado**__''_

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?... ¿Uh? — un nuevo mensaje apareció en la pantalla — Por favor tome el tren a Shibuya que sale de la estación Jiyugaoka a las 5:45 — leí con detenimiento el mensaje y miré el reloj de mi mesa de noche. 5:20 pm. — Bien al parecer aún tengo tiempo — baje corriendo las escaleras y tome las llaves de la mesa.

Me acerque al microondas y saque el Teriyaki. _Muy bien Mirei ahora te irás sin comer_, pensé. Salí del departamento y cerré la puerta con seguro. Por suerte la estación Jiyugaoka esta cercas de casa, así no perderé tanto tiempo en caminar.

Compre mi boleto y subí al tren, al parecer el dinero que me dejo Hideaki no lo desperdiciaría en vano. Justo antes de que el tren partiera un chico con unos googles corrió y logró pasar antes de que las puertas del tren se cerraran, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y trató de recobrar el aliento. Miré a otro lado hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente al igual que el celular del chico de googles y el celular de un chico con una bandana. Miré la pantalla de mi celular y leí.

_''__**Por favor cambia el tren que sale de la estación Shibuya a las 6:00 pm**__''_

Justo antes de que pudiera reflexionar lo que decía el mensaje el chico de los googles gritó — ¡No! ¡Es imposible! — miré extrañada al chico de los googles al igual que el chico de la bandana, y solté una risita baja. Al parecer este chico esta muy desesperado por llegar a su destino al igual que los demás, quizás no será un gran día pero al menos me mantendría alejada del departamento por unas horas. Dos minutos después el tren se detuvo en la Estación de Shibuya.

Baje del tren y comencé a caminar hacía el elevador para tomarlo, casi al mismo tiempo que yo entró el chico de la bandana. Las puertas estaban apunto de cerrarse cuando el chico de googles logró entrar al ascensor, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. _Auch, si que eso debió doler_, pensé. Estaba a punto de ayudarlo cuando escuche un ruido sordo del otro lado del elevador, al parecer alguien no había alcanzado a subir. Por un momento me sentí mal por la persona que había perdido el elevador, y esperaba que lograra alcanzar otro para llegar a su destino.

El chico de googles gruñó mientras frotaba su cabeza — ¿Estas bien? — pregunté ofreciéndole una mano para pararse. El chico me miró extrañado y sorprendido a la vez.

El elevador empezó a bajar, pero después unos instantes comenzó a sentirse como si se fuera a caer. Me sujete a los barandales para mantener el equilibrio, hasta que el elevador se detuvo fuertemente. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver muchos trenes y varios niños de nuestra edad.

_''__**Esta es la última oportunidad para subir o te iras a casa**__''_

Escuche como la voz de una mujer salia del celular del chico de googles. El chico de la bandana corrió fuera del elevador y yo lo seguí, el chico de googles se quedó donde mismo como preguntándose que era lo que haría. Mire alrededor y me decidí a subir a un tren plateado que estaba en la zona central de la estación. Una vez adentro del tren, me senté en una banca y miré hacia afuera. Sin darme cuenta comencé a pensar en mi familia, sobre todo en mis hermanos ¿me extrañarían?, solo habían pasado unos cuantos días y ya los extrañaba demasiado, sobre todo a Akito, mi pequeño hermano menor.

_— Oye Mirei, ¿me podrías llevar a jugar al parque cuando regreses de tu práctica de gimnasia? — un niño de cabellos castaños claros le pregunto a su hermana._

_— Claro que si Akito, solo si me prometes que me esperaras el tiempo que sea necesario... o puedes pedirle a Mitsui o Enma que te lleven — comento la chica con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su maleta de práctica. El pequeño niño de apenas 6 años bufó molesto._

_— No, Enma es malo conmigo y no me quiere y Mitsui siempre me dice que esta ocupada o tiene que hacer tarea. Además yo quiero que tu me lleves por que tu si me quieres — la chica rió y abrazo a su hermanito._

_—Mitsui y Enma también te quieren Akito, solo que conforme vamos creciendo vamos teniendo más responsabilidades y se nos va agotando el tiempo para hacer otras cosas — Akito hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos._

_— Si pero tu siempre tienes tiempo para mi y además tu eres mi hermana favorita, siempre me cuidas y consientes —_

BANG. Salté y miré hacia la puerta. El chico de la bandana.

— Lo siento — murmuro.

— Esta bien, no hay problema — dije tratando de olvidar en lo que estaba pensando. El chico de la bandana permaneció de pie frente a la banca que estaba frente a la mía. Lo miré de reojo y pude apreciar un poco mejor sus facciones.

Tenía largo cabello negro sujetado en una cola baja y una bandana azul oscuro cubriendo su cabeza. Llevaba una chamarra azul rey sobre una camiseta amarilla y unos pantalones grises. Y por último sus ojos eran de un azules, azules cobalto y muy profundos. Parpadeé varias veces y deje de verlo, sin embargo el silencio seguía siendo muy incomodo por lo que me decidí a hablar.

— Uh... soy Mirei Amano — dije parandome de mi asiento y caminando hacía el para ofrecerle la mano. El chico de la bandana me miró extrañado, al parecer no esperaba que fuera a hacer eso.

— Koji Minamoto — su semblante seguía igual de serio sin embargo acepto estrechar mi mano. Nuestras manos apenas se tocaron cuando de repente el tren se sacudió fuertemente haciéndome caer al suelo. Logré sostenerme de un poste mientras aun seguía en el suelo. Busque a Koji con la mirada; sin embargo en su lugar miré a una persona parecida a un lobo.

¿Que demonios esta pasando?

Nuestros celulares comenzaron a brillar y se convirtieron en un extraño dispositivo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto Koji mirando los extraños objetos en los que se habían convertido nuestros celulares.

_''__**Estos son sus digivice. Bienvenidos al Digimundo**__''_

* * *

_**Nota de Autora:**__ ¡Hola a todos! soy Mariana y esta sera mi primera historia de Digimon. Hace poco comence a ver la serie nuevamente y me entraron motivaciones para comenzar a escribir sobre ellos, junto a mi nueva OC Mirei. Espero que sea de su agrado el prologo, la vida de Mirei a lo largo de esta historia sera genial, se los aseguro, además de que habra cierto romance tanto para ella como para sus formas digimons *wii* sin nada más que decir espero disfruten el inicio de la historia. Si tienen alguna duda o quieren preguntar acerca de que tratara la historia pueden dejarme un MP y se los respondere en cuanto puedo. ¿Chicos algo que quieran agregar?_

_**Takuya:**__ Claro que si Mars, queridos amigos les pedimos de favor que cuando terminen de leer dejen un Review, eso ayudara a Mars a que mañana mismo suba el siguiente capítulo, se los prometo *autora golpea a Takuya en la cabeza* ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_**Mars:**__ ¡No prometas cosas que no puedo cumplir! Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi abuela... *mira a la gente* Sin embargo sus reviews harían que lo reflexione._

_**Takuya:**__ ¿Lo ven? se los dije _

_**Mars:**__ Si no dejas de hablar hare que en el siguiente capitulo no salgas..._

_**Koji:**__ Eres muy molesto Takuya, deja a Mars terminar _

_**Takuya:**__ ¿A quién le dices molesto? *Autora se pone entre Takuya y Koji*_

_**Mars:**__ Bien eso ha sido todo por ahora, nos vemos después antes de que Takuya comience a pelear con Koji... ¿Tommy quieres terminar esto por favor?_

_**Tommy:**__ Gracias Mars, Digimon y sus personajes le pertenencen a Akiyoshi Hongo a excepción de Mirei y sus digievoluciones, je. Nos vemos._


	2. Lobomon, El Guerrero de la Luz

**Capitulo 1**  
Lobomon, El Guerrero de la Luz

¿Digivice? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un Juguete?

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — pregunte, más para mí misma; y mirando por la ventana a las extrañas cosas blancas que flotaban en el cielo. Parpadeé varias veces y toque la ventana — Pero... ¿Qué son esas cosas? — una de las pequeñas cosas blancas se acercó a la ventana, me miró unos segundos y me sonrió para después alejarse junto a sus compañeros. De acuerdo eso fue... extraño.

El cielo se abrió paso entre el carril y dejo ver un paisaje completamente nuevo. Muchos carriles se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, y grandes parcelas de tierra estaban cubiertos de hierbas y arboles, las cuales también se encontraban flotando en el aire — Wow, jamás había visto un lugar como este — miré a Koji, quien a juzgar por su expresión estaba completamente segura de que él tampoco había visto algo parecido a este lugar en su vida.

El tren se paró en seco haciéndonos perder el equilibrio por segunda vez. Koji se sujeto de un poste nuevamente, sin embargo yo caí de sentón al suelo. Solté un quejido en voz baja al sentir el golpe contra el suelo. ¿Quién estará manejando este tren? ¿Un ebrio, acaso?. Una mano se extendió frente a mi, levante la mirada y me encontré con los ojos azules cobalto de Koji, lo miré sorprendida ante su acción, realmente no esperaba que fuera a ayudarme. Justo antes de tomar su mano él hablo — ¿Piensas levantarte o no? —

_Qué carácter_, pensé. Tomé su mano y él me ayudo a pararme — Gracias — Koji no digo nada, simplemente se limitó a soltar mi mano y a comenzar a caminar, salió del tren y yo lo seguí apresurada. Las puertas del tren se cerraron en cuanto baje y rápidamente comenzó a andar de nuevo.

— ¡Oye, espera! — dije tratando de alcanzarlo.

Koji se detuvo pero no se dio vuelta — ¿Qué? — pregunto con voz monótona.

— ¿Te importa si voy contigo? — Koji guardó silencio un segundo y después suspiró.

— Como quieras. Solo no agotes mi paciencia (me molestes) — una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro comencé a seguirlo.

No habíamos avanzado mucho cuando una voz poco conocida nos hizo detenernos — _Koji Minamoto y Mirei Amano, ahora comienza su búsqueda_ — ¡Esa voz otra vez! provenía de nuestros Digivice. Saqué el Digivice de mi bolsillo de los shorts y miré a Koji, quien tenía una mirada de confusión en el rostro. Ninguno de los dos comprendía a que cosa era lo que se refería aquella voz pero no pensaba quedarme con la duda.

— ¿Búsqueda? ¿Búsqueda de qué? — pregunte confundida.

— Los Digispirits — respondió aquella voz.

Koji frunció el ceño — ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?, ¿Quién es usted? —

— _Encuentren los Digispirits. Señor Koji Minamoto un día todos los misterios asignados a usted se revelaran_ — Koji parecía estar irritado ante las respuestas que nos daba aquella persona. No respondía ninguna de nuestras preguntas y las respuestas que daba solo nos hacían confundirnos más. Un mapa apareció en el Digivice de Koji después de que la voz desapareció.

— Un mapa — comente, Koji comenzó a caminar en la dirección que apuntaba el mapa, mi Digivice no mostraba ninguna señal de que fuera a activarse así que lo guarde en el bolsillo y seguí a Koji de cerca. Después de caminar un rato llegamos a un pequeño pueblo con casas, tuberías y edificios de metal, criaturas extrañas como las que habíamos visto en el cielo anteriormente aparecieron; esta si estoy en lo correcto parece ser su lugar de hábitat.

— ¿Pero que hacen esos dos ahí? — miré hacia la misma dirección que Koji y pude distinguir a un par de niños en la siguiente calle; uno de ellos era grande y de cabello marrón rojizo, vestía un traje azul con amarillo, y parecía tener nuestra misma edad mientras que el otro, definitivamente más pequeño que nosotros tenía el cabello castaño claro y llevaba un gorro quizás demasiado grande sobre su cabeza. Los dos sonreían como bobos pero... ¿Por qué?

Koji empezó a caminar nuevamente mientras yo miraba a aquellos dos niños. No sabía porque, pero presentía que aquellos dos terminarían metidos en problemas. Giré a ver a Koji, quien afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos de mi como pensaba y lo detuve — ¿No deberíamos seguirlos? ¿Qué tal si se meten en problemas? — pregunte, Koji me miró y suspiró con molestia.

— Ese no es asunto mío, tienen que resolver sus problemas solos — dijo con voz seria y reanudando su camino, se detuvo nuevamente y me miró — Si te vas a quedar ahí no pienses que luego vendré por ti — miré una vez más la ruta por la que había pasado los chicos, _ojala no les ocurra nada_, pensé. Camine hacía donde estaba Koji y él emprendió nuevamente el camino.

— ¿Sabes?, creo que el mapa no nos está llevando a ninguna parte — dije suavemente y con un tono de confusión. Llevábamos un buen rato dando vueltas por el bosque sin señal de encontrar algo, Koji suspiró con molestia y miró el mapa que aparecía del Digivice hasta que de pronto este se apago.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — pregunte cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Koji señalo algo a la distancia, giré a ver la dirección en la que apuntaba y mi sorpresa fue grande. Una extraña cueva se abría paso por toda una pared. Koji camino hacia la extraña cueva y se detuvo en la entrada.

— Creo que es más seguro alejarnos de los horripilantes agujeros en la pared — dijo Koji con un suspiro, se volteó a verme — pero no he venido hasta aquí para no correr riesgos — lo miré sorprendida, sus ojos azules brillaban con determinación. Él estaba dispuesto a entrar ahí abajo sin importar el peligro. — No tienes que venir si no quieres hacerlo —

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza — No te preocupes, no me asustan los lugares como estos — una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Koji — Muy bien, entonces bajemos —

Seguí a Koji de cercas, sin embargo el lugar estaba muy oscuro que apenas podía mirar algo ahí adentro, pisaba con cuidado cada escalón para no resbalar sin embargo mi precaución fue en vano ya que pise mal y resbalé haciéndome caer casi encima de Koji de no ser porque él se dio vuelta a tiempo y alcanzo a sujetarme para no caer sobre él.

— ¿Estás bien? — asentí lentamente aun que sabía que casi no podía verme, levante la vista y me topé con su rostro, el cual estaba demasiado cercas del mío. Podía sentir como su aliento chocaba contra mi cara, y sus ojos azules cobalto se encontraron con los míos ámbar. Baje la mirada y pude divisar un poco entre la oscuridad, que sus manos se encontraban en mi cintura. Sentí como un leve sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas, _maldición, esto no está pasando_, pensé — Oye, di algo — dijo con tono... ¿preocupado?

— S...Sí, estoy bien muchas gracias — Koji soltó un suspiro de alivio y me ayudo a bajar el escalón que estuve apunto de tropezar, con cuidado. Sus manos se retiraron de mi cintura y me tomó por la muñeca — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunté confundida.

— Esta demasiado oscuro aquí abajo y al parecer puedo ver mejor que tú en la oscuridad, así que te voy a guiar — dijo tranquilamente y comenzó a caminar en busca de algo. Después de caminar por un par de minutos logramos llegar al final del túnel, una reja de metal nos cerraba el camino, sin embargo esta se miraba vieja y oxidada por lo que de una sola patada Koji logro quitarla del camino.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — pregunte al ver el enorme lugar que se encontraba justo debajo de nosotros. Mire a Koji quien se encogió de hombros, de repente unos gritos se hicieron presentes en el lugar.

— ¡AUXILIO! — ¡Eran ellos! Los dos chicos que habíamos visto en el pueblo entraron corriendo al lugar siendo perseguidos y atacados por unas extrañas criaturas grises con orejas grandes. — ¡NO SOY UNA BARRA DE CHOCOLATE! — grito el chico de traje azul tratando de alejar a las extrañas criaturas.

— ¡Debemos de ayudarlos! — Mire a Koji quien sin decir nada soltó su agarre de mi muñeca — Quédate aquí — Koji saltó y se deslizo por uno de los largos tubos de metal del lugar y aterrizó con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, sin esfuerzo rompió una parte del tubo y comenzó a atacar a las criaturas. Mientras estaba peleando los chicos lo miraron con asombro al igual que yo.

— Vaya, sí que es bastante bueno — mejor de lo que pensaba, de repente las criaturas se amontonaron encima de Koji dejándolo fuera de vista — ¡Koji! — grite, sin pensarlo salte deslizándome por otro de los tubos de metal y aterrizando con las rodillas flexionadas. Varias de las criaturas me miraron y justo antes de que corrieran a atacarme tome otro palo de metal y comencé a bloquear sus ataques, estoy muy contenta de haber tomado esas molestas clases de gimnasia y defensa personal ya que esas criaturas no dejaban de aparecer por todos lados. Logre bloquear todos sus ataques con el palo y con un solo golpe mande a volar a las extrañas criaturas en otra dirección.

Otras criaturas iguales salieron disparadas contra las paredes, me gire para buscar a Koji y mire que él ya se encontraba libre, sonrió y me miro, viéndome girar el palo entre mis manos después de haber acabado con aquellas criaturas. Una de las criaturas aterrizo justo frente a nosotros golpeándose contra el suelo.

— ¡Maldito, serás derretido! — grito la criatura, desafortunadamente para nosotros la pelea aun no había terminado. La extraña criatura fue rodeada por varias luces azules transformándose en un gigante monstruo de lodo con ojos.

— ¡AAAAAH! — gritaron los chicos. _Dios, esa cosa sí que apesta_, pensé. La criatura nos miro y comencé a correr hacia otro lugar con Koji siguiéndome de cercas, luego la criatura comenzó a atacar arrojando algo parecido a un ácido verde de su boca. Tome la mano de ambos chicos y los jale para que comenzaran a correr, sin embargo el niño resbalo cayendo al suelo, afortunadamente cuando gire mi cabeza hacia atrás mire a Koji tomar al niño en brazos apartándolo del camino del ataque, y corriendo hacia otro lado.

Logre llegar hacia una salida con el chico de traje azul quien se dejo caer al suelo de sentón — estarán en serios problemas si no logran escapar — dije preocupada, detrás de nosotros aparecieron más personas, me gire y vi a una chica de cabello más rubio que el mío y a un chico que reconocí de inmediato al verlo, era el chico de los googles, el mismo que entro al elevador y que tomo el tren a Shibuya conmigo y Koji, sin embargo el pareció no haberme reconocido ya que se encontraba concentrado en otra cosa.

— Digispirit despierta por favor, ¿Por qué no digievoluciono? — lo que sea que estuviera haciendo no tenía tiempo para eso, Koji necesitaba una distracción para escapar de esa criatura y poner al niño a salvo así que agarre el palo de metal y corrí hacia la criatura. — ¡Oye, espera no vayas hacia allá, es peligroso! — Escuche como una voz me gritaba a lo lejos — ¡Oye niña, no te acerques! ¡Raremon es un digimon muy peligroso aléjate de ahí! — ¿digimon? ¿Dónde había escuchado esa palabra antes? Mire como esa criatura llamada Raremon se acercaba cada vez más a Koji y al niño de la gorra gigante así que lance el palo hacia detrás de la cabeza de Raremon.

No aterrizo donde tenía planeado pero al menos conseguí ganarles algo de tiempo haciendo que se detuviera y me mirara.

— Oh oh — murmure retrocediendo lentamente. Raremon se giro completamente hacia mí y comenzó a acercarse, seguí retrocediendo hasta encontrarme sin salida a causa de que un enorme agujero se encontraba detrás mío impidiéndome retroceder más.

— ¡Mirei! — Grito Koji, lo mire por un minuto y luego dirigí mi mirada al niño de la gorra gigante quien me miraba preocupado y con lagrimas en los ojos antes de que gritara — ¡CUIDADO! — gire para ver a Raremon el cual estaba a punto de atacarme hasta que de repente otro grito se hizo presente en el lugar.

— ¡DiGISPIRIIIT! — reconocí la voz del chico de los googles quien de repente fue rodeado por varias luces transformándose en una criatura como las demás pero con aspecto humano. ¿¡Se había convertido en un digimon!?. Raremon lanzo su ataque pero justo antes de que lograra golpearme el digimon en el que se había transformado el chico de googles se puso frente a mí y desvió el ataque de Raremon.

— Ve con los demás — ordeno volteándome a ver, a lo que yo asentí y comencé a correr hacia donde se encontraban la chica rubia y el chico de traje azul acompañados de lo que suponía eran otros digimons. Al llegar con los demás la chica rubia se acerco a mí — ¿Estás bien? — pregunto preocupada, a lo que yo solo asentí, la chica suspiro aliviada sin embargo mi concentración aun seguía en Koji y el niño de la gorra. Mire como el digimon de armadura roja hacia retroceder a Raremon en una tacleada. Una pequeña mano comenzó a jalar de mi short captando mi atención, baje la mirada y vi a un digimon blanco y con una faja rosada.

— Ese, mí querida niña es Agunimon, el Guerrero Legendario del fuego — dirigí mi vista nuevamente a Agunimon quien acababa de saltar frente a Koji y el niño para ayudarlos.

— En realidad se ve que es fuerte, sin embargo ¿Él solo podrá contra Raremon? — pregunte viendo al digimon blanco, el cual pareció verse ofendido ante tal pregunta pero luego recapacito su respuesta y miro a Agunimon y susurro un — Eso espero — dirigimos nuestras miradas a la pelea. Raremon comenzó a arrojar sus ataques en todas direcciones creando miles de agujeros por todas partes. Agunimon desvió un ataque que iba hacia ellos y miro a Koji y al niño.

— Es su oportunidad de huir — tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, nuevamente lo rodearon varias luces haciéndolo regresar a ser el chico de googles — ¿Por qué volví a la normalidad? — pregunto confundido, miles de rayos de luz comenzaron a entrar por todos lados, gracias a los agujeros que habían causado los ataques de Raremon.

— ¡Cuidado! — grite al ver a Raremon lanzar otro ataque que iba dirigido directamente hacia Koji y los chicos, el chico de googles se giro al escucharme — ¡Al suelo! — empujo al niño hacia un lado apartándolo del ataque sin embargo empujo a Koji hacia el agujero que estaba detrás de ellos.

— Oh no — grito el chico de googles.

— ¡KOJI! — grité, corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los chicos. Raremon lanzo un ataque al techo creando otro agujero por el cual se filtro la luz la cual apuntaba directamente al agujero por el que acababa de caer Koji, un segundo después milagrosamente todas las luces se reunieron en el mismo agujero. Después un gran rayo de luz ilumino todo el lugar por un breve minuto, cuando la luz se disperso flotando en el aire apareció un digimon humano con armadura de lobo y cabello corto rubio. Todos miramos con asombro y admiración ante la belleza y el brillo que resplandecían de él.

— ¿Yo cambie así? — pregunto el chico de los googles.

El niño de la gorra asintió entusiasmado — Así fue — dijo, a lo que yo solo podía ver al digimon de armadura amatista con asombro, ¿en realidad era Koji?

— Es otro Guerrero Legendario, ¡Lobomon de la luz! — escuche a lo lejos como la voz de aquel digimon blanco decía con asombro, seguí la voz y me gire a verlo, en sus manos tenía un libro de color verde del cual parecía haber sacado la información, regrese mi vista a Lobomon el cual ahora se encontraba frente a Raremon, el cual lanzo un ataque directamente hacia donde se encontraba él.

— Luz buscadora — Lobomon saco una espada laser y comenzó a correr hacia Raremon cortando todos sus ataques con aquella espada de luz, después saltó sobre Raremon y encajo su espada en su cabeza haciéndolo soltar un grito de dolor. Raremon torno de color negro y se lleno nuevamente de una luz brillante a su alrededor.

— Espíritu que te agitas en la oscuridad… serás purificado con la luz sagrada — dijo sacando su digivice — ¡Digicode, captura! — la luz azul que rodeaba a Raremon pronto fue escaneada por el digivice que poseía Lobomon, haciendo que Raremon se convirtiera en un huevo y saliera volando por un agujero. Tan pronto como el huevo desapareció de nuestra vista Lobomon volvió a ser Koji, quien aterrizo de rodillas y manos en el suelo jadeando.

El chico de googles, yo y el niño de la gorra corrimos hacia él para ayudarlo.

— ¿Estás bien?, lamento lo que paso — dijo el chico de googles agachándose para ayudarlo.

— No me toques — gruño Koji haciendo que el chico de googles retrocediera — Detesto que me toquen las personas… pero gracias por haberme ayudado, prometo que te lo pagare —

— No es necesario — dijo el chico de googles, Koji se volteo y ambos se miraron.

— Me llamo Koji Minamoto, ¿y tú quien eres? — el chico de googles permaneció en silencio provocando que Koji se irritara un poco ante su acción — ¿Cómo podre pagar si no conozco el nombre de la persona que me hizo el favor? —

— Soy Takuya Kanbara —

— Takuya — repitió Koji para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar — Adiós — el chico de traje azul apareció junto con la chica rubia y los dos digimons que los acompañaban mientras veían partir a Koji.

Mire a Takuya y le sonreí — Gracias por haberme salvado también —

Takuya me regreso la sonrisa — No fue nada —

— Soy Mirei Amano — dije amablemente para luego voltear a ver al niño de la gorra gigante, que se encontraba a un lado de Takuya, le sonreí también y me agache a su estatura, si probablemente no sea muy alta pero seguía siendo un poco más alta que él. El niño me miro extrañado — Y gracias a ti también por haberme salvado — el niño me miro confundido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo?, pero si yo no hice nada — dijo aun confundido y sin comprender porque lo decía, reí ante su expresión y puse una mano sobre su gran gorra.

— Claro que si lo hiciste, de no haber sido por ti advirtiéndome sobre el ataque de Raremon probablemente no estaría aquí ahora mismo — los ojos del niño brillaron ante mi comentario y formaron una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro — Muchas gracias… ¿uh? — recordé que aun no sabía su nombre sin embargo el rápidamente me ayudo a saberlo.

— Soy Tommy, Tommy Himi — dijo alegremente, a lo que yo asentí con una sonrisa.

— En ese caso muchas gracias Tommy, te debo una — Tommy rió mientras Takuya solo me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Los demás parecían querer estar a punto de presentarse sin embargo una voz los interrumpió antes de que comenzaran a hablar.

— Hey Mirei — todos miramos a Koji, quien se había detenido al parecer desde hacía rato — ¿vienes? —

— Ya voy — retire mi mano de la gorra de Tommy y le sonreí por última vez al igual que a Takuya y sus compañeros — Bueno nos vemos pronto — dije amablemente antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a Koji, sin embargo una voz femenina me hizo detenerme y girar hacia atrás después de haber avanzado algunos pasos.

— Oye por cierto olvide presentarme, ¡Soy Zoe Ayamoto! — dijo la chica rubia mientras agitaba su mano en forma de despedida, sonreí aun que no la conocía parecía que realmente me llegaría a agradar en un futuro.

— ¡Y yo soy J.P. Shibayama! — grito el chico de traje azul mientras alzaba la mano en forma de despedida. Los digimons que se encontraban con ellos se quejaron tratando de hacer que los tomaran en cuenta también.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No se olviden de nosotros! — dijo el digimon blanco con faja para luego voltearme a ver con una sonrisa — ¡Yo soy Bokomon, mucho gusto Mirei! — el digimon con aspecto de conejo y pantalón rojo grito después — Y yo soy Neemon — dijo con voz monótona, reí en voz baja y les alce la mano a todos con una sonrisa en forma de despedida.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida en total silencio, cuando por fin llegamos a la salida inhale profundamente y exhale, definitivamente me había hecho falta eso. Aquel lugar apestaba horrible, me estire un poco y mire al cielo, había digimons iguales a los que habíamos visto en nuestra llegada aquí flotando en el cielo. Koji se recostó debajo de un árbol y le imite, poniéndome justo a un lado de él, abrió los ojos y me miro por un segundo para luego volver a cerrarlos, como si yo no existiera. Reí silenciosamente ante eso, me pare de su lado y comencé a caminar hasta otro árbol que tenía salidas algunas raíces gruesas y me senté ahí observando a los digimons que volaban en el cielo.

— Me convertí en un digimon, las cosas resultaron ser divertidas después de todo — comento con diversión por lo que reí y asentí.

— Así parece ser —

* * *

_**Nota de autora: **__Bien, tenia un capitulo mucho mejor que este sin embargo no lo guarde y cerre la pagina accidentalmente por lo que fianlmente quedo este u_u espero que les guste ¡chao!_

_**PD:**__ Esta atenido a posibles ediciones_


End file.
